


The Slowest Burn

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: You've come to give Anthony his jacket back and instead of just the in and out thing you planned, you get roped into watching Golden Girls between Ezira and Anthony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Never Had Crepes" and while you don't necessarily need to read that one to get this one, it would help flesh it out. I intend to begin (we'll see how long it lasts) a series of drabbles/short stories that build up to a culmination of Reader/Crowley/Aziraphale getting into a relationship. It's my fanfiction and I'll write all the silly wish-fulfillment I want lol.

You had intended to look up the shop's address and just mail the jacket with a thank you note, yet there was this beckoning, but patient, tug inside your chest saying both “come” and “please return when you're able to dear.”

For three weeks, the combination of those inner voices and guilt every time you passed Anthony's jacket on the table grated on you.

And so here you were, heading to the shop in a thick, comfortable hoodie as a light rain began to fall. Under your arm was Anthony's jacket and in your hand the handle of a gift bag.

You were just dropping off the jacket and gift. That was it, in and out. No need to let butterflies flutter in your belly or for your heart to skip a beat. It wasn't as if you _knew_ either of these guys well. Yes, you had sex with Anthony, once, a year ago, and it was fun. And yes, though you hadn't talked much, chatting over warm drinks with Ezira had been very nice. And even better was getting breakfast with the two of them. Between the delicious food and soothing atmosphere, it had been a pleasant morning. But, you didn't _know_ them. They didn't _know_ you. And what if they got to know you and didn't like what they learned?

Didn't matter. You weren't going to risk it. You'd avoided coming all this time, you could make this quick.

“In and out,” you affirmed and lifted your chin and turned the corner, arriving on the street where Ezira lived.

How you remembered where to go, especially coming from the opposite direction, you couldn't say. It'd been dark and wet that morning, your head low and eyes primarily fixed on Ezira's back as you trailed behind like a wounded puppy. It was as if you were being drawn to the place.

All too soon you were standing outside of the shop. No one was inside despite the hours on the door indicating it was suppose to be open. You tried the door, locked.

“Huh.” Well this sucked. You couldn't just leave the stuff on the stairs, but the prospect of just sitting here for potentially hours wasn't appealing. More and more you regretted even coming down. It had taken so much to work up the courage to walk out the door and now that he wasn't even here you thought that maybe your first plan had been the best.

If you had a pad of paper, you could've left a note with your number on it and just go. But you didn't so you couldn't.

“Guess this is what I'm doing for the day.” You sat down on the steps, just barely protect from the rain by being in the little door nook, crossing your legs and laying Anthony's jacket over your lap. Your ass was cold from the concrete, but the rest of you was comfotable.

You took your phone from the hoodie's pouch and turned down the brightness on your phone to conserve battery. If you were going to wait, might as well be entertained. You loaded up a rip off game of Candy Crush, themed after magic and wizards (you moved potion vials and feathers and brooms rather than candy) and for the next half hour you played.

You got passed about six moderately difficult levels before “Under Pressure came blaring around the corner. You looked up to find the Bentley pulling up to the curb in front of the building.

“Really, my dear,” Ezira was saying as he climbed out of the car, “must you drive so fast? And rattle the windows with your music?”

“Can I help it if you're adorable when you're terrified and annoyed?”

“Harrumph!” Ezira turned his nose up and swept off towards the shop, stopping abruptly when he spotted you.

“Y/N! Oh my dear, we were worried when you hadn't come by!” He turned at the waist and called over to Anthony, “Crowley,” his voice brimming with the entusiasm of a child on Christmas morning jumping on their parents' beg as if seeing you were just as exciting, “look who's come to visit!”

You shifted your eyes in time to feel you breath catch, watching Anthony do that strange, wiggly saunter he had.

“Ah,” despite the glasses, you could tell he was looking you up and down with his eyes, “thought I was never going to see that jacket again.”

Ezira added, “we didn't have a means to contact you dear.” Such concern in his voice.

You promptly stood up and held the jacket out at arms length, averting your eyes, “...I'm sorry.” Awash in fresh guilt.

You dipped a little as a heavy hand rested on your shoulder and prompting you to lift your gaze.

Ezira's eyes glowed. How else could you describe that penetrating vividness of his blue eyes.

“What is important is that you're here, safe and sound.” His voice, so warm and sweet. Like honey. The image of honey came to you. Like honey sliding down a sore throat taking away some of the pain.

“It's okay,” you managed to pull your eyes away from Ezira's to return to Anthony's hidden ones. He took his jacket from your hand and said, “I get it. Some people take undewear, but you're classy.”

“Wha...?” You said stupidly.

“Like a trophy. You know. You didn't take my underwear last time so I just assumed...”

You gave an indigent squawk before laughing out, “Anthony!”

“Y/N!” He replied in mock shock, smirking at you.

“Why don't we continue this conversation inside where we won't get rained on,” Ezira said, taking your hand and followed promptly by Anthony who took your other before you could blink.

“But I...”

Too late, they were both leading you by the hands into the shop's previously closed of interior. Your skin tingling where it touched their's.

“Guys, I just came to give the jacket back.” You said. They had let go of your hands.

“Yet you're still following us even though we're not holding your hands,” Anthony said without looking back over his shoulder and you felt the heat creep up your neck.

“We'd really love if you'd stay. Crowley and I were planning on a nice little day watching some...what was it again dear boy?”

“Golden Girls.”

“Ah yes, Golden Girls,” Ezira nodded.

Instead of leading you towards the backroom where you'd taken your nap, he led you to a secretive staircase towards the back of the shop. A little spiral wood number that added just a touch of 'library' to this shop.

“Yes, just up here. I've never owned a television before, but Crowley was most insistent you see.” Ezira prattled on about the set up of the thing and the incoporation of their belongings and interests, in the lead of your group as you rose up the staircase to the flat that was above. Anthony making noise of brief snarky comments in reply every now and again.

You were then in the flat. An open space with a seating area in front of an expensive flat screen and further back, on a raise platform of sorts, was a grand, plush bed. There were many other details that you could have taken in, little knick knacks and such, but Anthony had once again taken your hand and led you to the sofa, promptly plopping you down on it before sitting next to you.

He took up the remote. It must've been an all purpose one because after clicking a few buttons, both the player and the tv came on.

“I'll go get the snacks and drinks,” Ezira said, popping off to somewhere. You heard him going back down the stairs so you assumed that's where the kitchen was. Highly inconvenient, you thought to yourself. Every time he wanted a drink or snack, he had to go downstairs to get it.

“He might want to invest in a mini-fridge and hot plate,” you said to Anthony.

Anthony shrugged, “I think he likes the whole build up and process of getting the food.”

Once again, you two were left alone. The sounds of the Golden Girls' theme song playing through the space as the DVD menu came up. Clips from the show in the corner of the screen. It continued in a loop as they waited for their snacks and drinks.

You let out a breath and settled further into the sofa, releasing tension that you hadn't realized you were holding.

Behind you, Anthony's arm came to rest just above your shoulders. Not touching, but close, and his knee was against your's as a) the couch was small and b) he sprawled. While that would typically bother you in any other situation, you found you honestly didn't mind.

It had been a long time since you had physical contact. Save for that hug you had given them weeks ago and the recent touches they'd given you today, there hadn't been much in ways of contact. Let alone any sort of affection. It was...nice.

“Have you ever seen this show?”

“Bits and pieces. Sometimes it had reruns. Never saw it from the beginning.”

“Good. That means it'll be pretty fresh for you. Angel hasn't seen any of it before. He likes plays, sometimes putting on a record, and reading. But I've been getting him more and more interested in movies and shows.”

“Do you guys go to a lot of plays together?”

“Jealous?” He nudged you with his knee and you stuck your tongue out.

“No! Why would I be?”

Anthony ignored that question, “he likes going to Shakespeare and opera. He's very fond of Mozart. I like him being happy.”

“What do you like?”

“Movies, tv shows, clubs as you are well aware. Sometimes just going for drives. I like the other stuff just fine, but I prefer those things. So,we compromise and we share.” His words laced with fondness as he spoke of Ezira. Enough to bring a warmth to your heart.

“That's really sweet. How long have you guys been together?”

“A long time,” a voice from the entry way got both of you to turn your heads to see Ezira with a heavy laden tray in his grasp, “oh no dear, I have it,” he said to you when you went up to help. “We've known each other for a very long time. Always danced around one another. We only just got together late last year however.”

You snapped your eyes to Anthony, “you guys weren't together when...?”

“No, we weren't, I would never cheat on Az...Ezira. Things were complicated last year, we'd always had a professional friendship.”

“And,” Ezira chipped in, setting down his burden before settling on the opposite side of you, making you sit between the two of them, “once we had no more reason to hide our feelings, once the obstacles were out of the way...it just made sense to be together.”

“Sounds romantic. The years of wanting to, but not being able to, then coming together.”

“It was the slowest of burns,” Anthony said, a touch of a bitter growl.

“We are here now dearest.” Ezira soothed, and though you couldn't see it, you felt their hands shift behind you and they were holding hands on the back of the couch. You suddenly felt very third wheely.

“Do you want me to move?”

“Why would we want you to do that?” Ezira blinked at you as if the idea hadn't even occurred to him.

“Well...you know...” you gestured vaguely between the two of them.

Ezira shook his head, brilliant smile on his face, “you are fine exactly where you are.”

You felt your skin prickle and grow hot under your clothes as you tore your gaze away and picked up, what you presumed was your cup of cocoa, before flopping back against the couch.

“Are we going to watch the show or what? Practically dragged me up here.”

They both laughed and Anthony finally hit the play button.

If their arms, together, found their way to your shoulders, no one commented on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this bit of fluff. I know that this chapter is brief but I really hope you like it. I would appreciate (no pressure!) comments. Especially constructive criticism :3 Again, no pressure and I do hope you enjoy!

The disc was done and your ribs hurt from when you'd laughed so hard at some of the girls' antics. You couldn't help it. There was a point they paused the disc at one point, thankfully laughing with you, because you could barely breathe you were laughing so hard.

You weren't sure if you laughed as hard as you did because the show was that damn funny, or because you hadn't laughed for so long that any sort of humor hit you like a train, filling you up and pushing back out like a river through the crack in a dam. Either way you felt light, content and happy, and pleasantly tired.

Over the course of perhaps a couple of hours (the dvd set was older and held less episodes than a modern one might) you three had nibbled on the cheese and fruit, finished your drinks and were all comfortably pressed against each other. You hated that you felt like you had to go.

Yawning, you stretched and twisted your back (using each of their knees for leverage when facing their direction) before standing up.

“That was really fun. Thanks for having me.”

“There is still plenty of daylight left. We don't mind having you for longer, “ Ezira said, eyes pleading.

“I wouldn't mind just having you,” Anthony winked and earned a light slap from Ezira on the shoulder.

You managed a small snort, too tired for anything else.

“I appreciate it, but I just want to go home and sleep. Haven't laughed like that in ages, not used to it.”

Anthony practically beamed at the idea that you enjoyed his show. “We'll have to make it a regular thing so you can see the rest of it.”

You smiled, “I think I'd like that.”

“Then it is decided,” Ezira perked up, standing as well to gather up the tray, “you'll have to come back and watch the rest with us. How is tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, you come here before noon and we can all go to lunch, then maybe find some other things to do, before coming back here to watch the next disc.”

“I mean...are yo...”

Anthony interrupted, “if we weren't sure he wouldn't have invited you. Just say yes so we can avoid the whole protests too much conversation.”

“Then, yes. Tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

You turned and started to head down the stairs before either of them. You got half way down before you called up, “hey, there is a gift bag for you guys. I left it up there, next to the couch. Hope you like it!”


End file.
